


Why you shouldn’t eat chocolate before class

by Meredith



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Implied Underage, In Public, M/M, Public Masturbation, because they're in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredith/pseuds/Meredith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s just say I ate too much chocolate during my lunch break and my geography class was really boring. So my mind went wondering: “What would Key do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you shouldn’t eat chocolate before class

Key let out a heated sigh and rubbed his eyes. He shouldn’t have eaten all that chocolate during break. What was he thinking? He knew he got undeniably turned on by the sweet snack. He also knew he couldn’t do anything to relieve himself. Luckily, he sat in the back of the class and the teacher paid no attention to him.

_Just once._

Key swallowed hard and rested his head on the desk. Careful not to make a sound, he placed his hand on his crotch.

_Just once._

He bit his lip until it hurt and palmed his already half-hard dick.

_Fuck. Maybe twice._

After the second time he was lost in the excruciating pleasure he experienced. He even forgot he was in class and that would surely come back to haunt him.

“Kibum?”

The hand that was just slipping inside his pants froze, as did rest of his body. He knew this voice and he knew he was in trouble. With very controlled movements he looked up just a bit, but it was enough to confirm what he already knew. Jonghyun was staring at him - Key would call it smirking if he wasn’t too preoccupied to care. He sat on his knees in front of the desk, with his arms folded on top of it. His chin was resting on his arms.

“What are you doing?”

Key groaned, about the only thing he was capable of for the moment, and put his head back on the desk.

“You know we have self-study now, right? We have to change classrooms.”

Seriously? Key winced. He would never survive having to cross the whole playground with the raging hard-on he was sprouting.

“Hyung, they changed our timetable, remember? Self-study is in this class now.”

Key sighed relieved. He wouldn’t have to embarrass himself in front of the whole school. Unfortunately Jonghyun had a backup plan.

“Oh really? I’ll come sit besides Key then. I need some help with my mathematics assignment. And I think Key can use some help too.”

“Whatever hyung.”

The second voice left and Jonghyun planted his butt on the chair next to Key.

“So, how’re ya doing?”

“I’m fine.”

Key had managed to squeak out one little sentence, but he felt that was going to be the last sane thing he would be able to say for a long time. And he was right. The next moment he was almost thrown of his chair as Jonghyun forcefully grabbed his thigh.

“And now you will do exactly as I say or I’m not the only one who will be enjoying this show.”

Key swallowed so harshly it hurt. What had he done? If only he hadn’t eaten so much chocolate.

“What? No smartass retort? You’re awfully quiet today. Maybe it has something to do with this?”

He gasped for air so loudly he was sure everybody in the room heard, but he was soon past caring. Jonghyun had grabbed his dick through his pants and he was rubbing it so hard Key thought it would come off.

“T-too… ha-ard…”

Jonghyun’s jerks slowed down a bit.

“What was that?”

Key drew a deep breath.

“Y-you’re rubbinggg… too h-hard… It hurt-t’s”

“… And here I was, thinking you’d actually try to stop me first. How the hell did you get horny enough not to care anymore?”

While Key was trying to voice out an answer, Jonghyun slipped his hand in Key’s pants and wrapped his fingers around the _very_ hard appendage.

“I ate …too much …aaagh… choc-colat-te… nnnnhhaa…”

“Mmm, you’re pretty vocal after all. Is it always like this?”

“I d-dunno… aargh…”

“So, what’s the deal? You get turned on by chocolate?”

“Yessshh…aah…”

“But you still ate a lot of it during break while you knew you’d have class in the afternoon?”

“… Yes…”

“Why?”

Key kept silent. He knew the answer. Oh he definitely knew the answer. But he couldn’t say it. Not out loud. Not in a classroom with more than twenty students. Why didn’t he think this through?

Jonghyun just kept stroking his cock at a steady pace and he would come soon and then this would all be over. But once again Jonghyun didn’t follow Key’s expectations. He stopped stroking and gripped the base of his cock tight enough to make a point.

“If you don’t tell me in the next ten seconds, I’ll make sure you don’t come at all today.”

His breath hitched. Jonghyun wouldn’t do that, right? Right? No, Jonghyun was capable of anything. He had no choice but to tell him. But then again…

“W-why do I… have to tell y-you? You already… k-know, don’t you?”

Jonghyun smirked. He bend over and blew hot air in Key’s ear.

“Five seconds left, Kibum.”

“Wait… I… I wanted… you to… touch me…”

Key felt his cheeks flare up at the statement he just made. Even though Jonghyun already knew what he was going to say, it was still an embarrassing sentence. And now he could at least come today.

“Good boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it? But something else is. Let me help you with that.”

The following moment Jonghyun had disappeared under the desk. Before Key could catch up with the situation his pants were already pulled down and his cock was being sucked.

“Oooh God…”

Secretly, Key thanked the world - but manly the principal - for spending money on desks with a closed front. They sure came in handy.

“Hey Key, were is Jonghyun? I need to ask him something.”

Aaarg, seriously? Now!? Key took a deep shaky breath. Jonghyun didn’t stop of course. That would be too easy.

“Don’t know… leave me alone…”

_Go away._

“Wasn’t he here just now? Where did he go?”

_Under the desk to suck my dick, now scram._

“Toilet… maybe…”

“Oh okay. Hey Key, are you alright?”

_Leave._

“Just tired… let me… ugh… let me sleep…”

_Fuck, I’m close._

“Okay, sorry to have bothered you.”

Key was seconds away from cumming when his cell phone suddenly vibrated. It was enough to kick him over the edge, so he came. He had the hardest time holding back his moans and bit his lip so hard it drew blood.

After coming down from his high he was scared shitless to look under his desk. Jonghyun would be so mad because he came without warning. After only a few seconds however, he climbed back on his chair, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“A-are you mad?”

“Why would I be?”

Key didn’t understand. Normally Jonghyun would take any opportunity to _punish_ him.

“Because I came without warning you.”

“Your phone went off. That’s nothing you could prevent. It wasn’t you fault so I’ve no reason to be angry.”

“Oh… Thank you.”

Jonghyun grinned and pulled Key’s arm for a quick peck on the lips.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go wipe your cum of my jacket before it stains. See you later.”

And he was gone. Key pulled out his phone to see who had called him at such an unlucky moment and his eyes grew wide. With his mouth open he stared at the door Jonghyun had just walked through.

_Kim fucking Jonghyun_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Asianfanfics.com


End file.
